


Home for the holidays

by ads1008



Category: Marvel
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, M/M, Superfamily, almost missing christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: Peter and Harley will be missing Christmas this year which leads to Tony feeling down for the holidays.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 39





	Home for the holidays

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoy

Tony sat by the fire finishing up putting ornaments on the Christmas tree. It was a tradition in the Rogers-Stark household to put the tree up the night before with the usual red, gold, and a splash of blue ornaments decorating the tree. They would throw in some of the handmade one's Peter and Harley made but as Tony looked at each one it just made him sadder and sadder. 

“So, I couldn’t find the box with the star and garland, but we could always go get a new one. It’s time for a new star anyways, it’s as old as Harley.” Steve chuckled as he walked in carrying a box that was label Christmas. Steve sat the box down looking over at his husband who was uncharacteristically silent. The man that had thousands of words. The man that would be bouncing around the house from excitement with the holiday sprite. Steve sat the box down and walked over to Tony peeking over his shoulder. He was holding a poorly painted ball that said mary chirstmass fom Harley. 

“Hey, Tony, what’s wrong?” Tony sat the ornament back into the box shoving it off to the side. 

“Nothing, just decorating the tree. Which box has the stockings in it?” Steve places his hands-on top of Tony’s hands to stop him from rummaging through the boxes. “Darling, what’s wrong? It’s Christmas. We should have jingle bells playing throughout the house, cookies baking in the kitchen, and wrapping presents. You just seem off.” Tony pushed Steve away out of frustration. Of course, he was off half of his family wasn’t here to celebrate with. 

“I don’t know, Steve, maybe I’m feeling a little down because my two sons won’t be home this year for the first time in twenty-three years. It just doesn’t feel like Christmas.” Tony huffed moving back to the tree to “fix” the decorations. 

“Yeah, I know. I feel the missing presence too. It’s just we knew this would happen at some point. Peter is off at MIT and Harley down in Tennessee living his life. We got to let them grow up.” Tony turned around and glared at Steve. 

“But Steve they’re our kids, no matter how grown up they become. They should still come home for the holidays.” Tony closed his eyes. He felt like he did something wrong. Had they not loved them enough or cared enough for them to come home. Tony could remember holidays he missed with his parents and then he also could remember the holidays he spent passed out drunk with no family around. After he met Steve, he promised to himself that the holidays would be special. After they had their sons Tony made sure Christmas was the most wonderful time of year. 

“Tony, don’t do that,” Steve said sitting down on the couch, gesturing for him to come to sit next to him. 

“Do what, Steve?” Tony did as ask, sitting down next to his husband. Steve grabbed hold of Tony’s hand running a thumb along his knuckles. 

“Self-deprecate and over analyze everything. Our kids had an amazing childhood and you were the best father that any child could ask for. We just have to understand that kids grow up and want to do their own things. Peter and MJ celebrating in Boston and Harley is trying to get his tech business up and running. It’s just one Christmas, okay darling. We will also get to facetime them tomorrow so, it will kind of feel like Christmas. So, let’s finish up decorating, and then we can make Rogers famous hot chocolate.” Steve kissed the top of Tony’s head causing a smile to spread over Tony’s face. 

Tony sat up wiping the sleep from his eyes. He looked over at his phone knowing it was way too early since Steve was still in bed. Tony stretch wrapping his robe around his shoulders to make his way to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. He was so sleep deprived that he didn’t even hear the snicking coming from the living room as he walked past. 

“Dad! Are you going to come say hello?” Tony stopped what he was doing to turn around to see his boys.

“Merry Christmas, Dad,” shouted Peter and Harley. Tony ran over to them and wrapping them in a tight hug. He was a man that could have everything he ever wanted but this was the best Christmas present he could ever ask for. To have his family together for the holidays. 

“Hey, what’s all that noise babe? Who’s here?” Steve walked in rubbing his eyes to find his sons. “Boys, how are you here? I thought you couldn’t make it this year.” Steve came over giving Peter and Harley both a hug. 

“This was all Peter’s idea. He thought it was a good idea to tell you we wouldn’t make it this year and then surprise you for Christmas.” Harley grinned. 

“Now what does a person supposed to do to get some of that Rogers famous hot chocolate.” Peter grinned through a mouth full of cookies. Steve went into the kitchen to whip a couple of mugs up while Peter and Harley fight over the last cookie on the plate. Tony just smiled at his perfect family. 

“Peter, Harley, help your pops carry the mugs in the room so we can open gifts.” Peter and Harley looked at each other guilty.

“We didn’t get both of you anything for Christmas. Life really has been busy in the last couple of weeks.” Peter said. 

“You guys are the only gifts me and your father could ever want. Right, Tony.” Tony just smiled hugging his boys one more time.


End file.
